


The Queen's Struggle to the Summit

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Attempted Sex, Bikinis, Cowgirl Position, Dancing, F/M, Frustration, Kissing, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Olivia attempts to spend a nice night with her dear king.  Keyword- attempts.Happy Birthday, Olivia!
Relationships: Chrom/Olivia (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Queen's Struggle to the Summit

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

Chrom trudged into the bungalow he shared with his wife with a frown on his lips. He pushed the door shut behind him to block out the sunset’s glow. The light shined briefly over his regal wedding band before it was cut off completely. “I swear, Lucina keeps disappearing on me,” he shook his head and sighed.

“C-Chrom! D-Did you find her?”

The exalt stopped and smiled. He couldn’t see her behind the closed door, but he could very well recognize the sound of his dear wife and queen’s voice. “No, but Inigo told me he saw her earlier. I think something about her getting some sparring done,” he explained.

Oh, well at least she sounds okay,” Olivia mumbled.

Chrom nodded as he stepped towards the room. He heard his wife yelp and shuffle away. He knocked on the door and called out in concern. “Olivia, is everything well in there?”

“H-Hang on, I’ve got um...I-I’ll jus be in the washroom! Go ahead and... a-and sit on the bed, please!” she pleaded.

He waited till the washroom door shut before he finally stepped into their room. Their bed was nice, spacious, and looked rather comfortable after a long day on the beach. The rest of the room was remarkably nondescript, and not worth his focus as he sat down.

_ Eerk. _

Chrom laid down on the bed and sighed. So far this vacation had been relaxing enough, but he’d hoped to spend time with his newly forged family. At least share a dinner at some point as he got to know his grown son and daughter. He knew Olivia, in particular, wanted to know their boy, and specifically where he got his...antics, from.

“A-Are you there, Chrom?” Olivia’s voice reached his ear.

He responded without looking up from the rafters. “Yes, I’m here,” he grunted.

He heard the door open, followed by a short gasp before his queen mumbled. “Oh...um, if you’re too tired, then I guess I-”

Chrom shook his head at the sheer disappointment in her voice and glanced over at his wife with a warm smile. “No, just thinking about...about…” he trailed off.

Olivia smiled at her stunned husband as she struck a cute little pose. Her usual blush was more than justified by the downright risque swimsuit she was wearing, courtesy of the resort’s shops. The hard faux-shells over her nipples strained and dug ever so slightly into her bosom, while the flowery flairs of her bikini bottoms stuck out from her thick, curvy hips. The dancer-queen’s long pink hair flowed down her back, with only a seashell hairpin on her right side remaining. The only other accessory of note was her ever-present wedding ring on the finger she curled her free hair around.

He couldn’t help himself - he openly gawked at his queen’s attire. Olivia had brought swimsuits along, true, but none of them were anywhere near as risque as what she had on for him right now. A swimsuit that very likely wouldn’t even touch water, yet here it was on her squirming, anxious, yet drop-dead gorgeous body. “Olivia...gods you look so...”

She giggled and offered a little bow. “I um...y-you like it, Milord?”

Chrom stood up and moved towards her, as if in a trance. Olivia smiled nervously as she stepped back at an angle from him until her back touched the door frame. The Exalt loomed over her - a mere head higher, yet she always felt like she was looking up a mountain. His strong arm touched her lithe shoulder as he leaned in and told her  _ exactly _ what he thought. “Like it? I love it.”

“...I...I, I um….O-oooh!”

His Queen shook away her doubts and simply pushed her head forward to meet his. Lip to lip the royal couple embraced as Chrom compressed himself into his wife’s body. Olivia’s back arched into the doorframe as she threw her arms around his shoulder. Chrom’s hands aimed for her hips, one even tracing down to squeeze her supple ass and compelled her thigh to caress his own hip in response. Their bodies were a flurry of motion, while above the kiss they shared was far more static as they merely locked lips and tasted each other.

Olivia’s eyes fluttered shut as cute moans passed into her husband’s lips. Her heart thundered in her chest as she scraped her shell bikini top against him. Simply feeling and hearing her husband’s approval made all her earlier trepidations about the swimsuit melt away.  _ ‘T-Thank you, Anna!’ _ she quietly preened.

Chrom suddenly grabbed her and pulled her towards him. Olivia gasped into their kiss as she was quite handily swept off her feet and into her Exalt’s strong, capable hands. Her arms tightened around his neck as he kiss-carried her back towards the bed. The couple stumbled down on their sides, leaving her to kick the air in response.

He finally broke away and left trails of spit between them. Olivia wheezed for much-needed breath as her eyes struggled to adjust to the new light. She felt her husband’s body against her as he reached over her hip to caress the small of her back.

The dancer made no further moves, not yet at least. She was content to remain halfway on the bed and wrapped hin her beloved’s arms. Her - the shy little dancer from Ferox, now the Queen of Ylisse. She didn’t know what stroke of destiny had dealt her such a hand, but she’d take it gladly.  _ ‘Ooh, now I sound like Owain!’ _ she quietly giggled at the thought of her nephew and his theatrics.

Chrom shifted as he reached behind him, still wrapped up in the embrace of his queen. She laid her head against his chest and looked up into the rafters as the setting sun cast such striking shadows from the window. The gentle roars of the ocean outside their remote, intimate bungalow soothed her beating heart. She barely even noticed her husband’s palm as it slid back into view before her. 

She blinked and squinted. Chrom’s arm had come back from its odyssey to the nightstand it seems. In his hand was a tiny phial of nondescript coloration - her medicine.

Olivia blushed as she thought long and hard about the next part of her plan - the  _ true _ culmination of her schemes. She knew well that her elixir would let her manage against the Exalted libido, albeit with great soreness afterward. It also tended to rile him up for some reason, which didn’t help with the after-sex soreness either. Perhaps it had something to do with the closely kept secret of its inception, known only by the Exalted family a trusted apothecary. None of that mattered though, not now. Tonight she wanted something special, and she had to speak plain before things went the way they would logically go.

“O-Ooh! C-Chrom wait!”

Chrom paused at his wife’s request. He looked at her with incredible patience and tenderness as he waited for his Queen’s next words. The shy dancer sucked air between her teeth as she fought for the right thing to say. “I was hoping...well, since its been so long since...I-I mean-ooh?!”

She perked up as he massaged her thigh. His hand never wandered up higher, nor did he aim for the trembling honeypot between her legs. He merely stroked her body for comfort as he let her take her own pace. The blush on her cheeks only intensified as she fought the urge to down her potent and simply let him ravish her until the early dawn.

“Can I...Can I be on top tonight?”

Chrom blinked before he smiled. He put the phial back onto the nightstand before he hugged his wife against his warm, welcome chest. “Of course, Olivia.”

Olivia’s smile lit up the sunset-soaked room. She grabbed her dear husband in as tight a hug as she could manage as her feet trembled with excitement off the bed. “T-Thank you!”

She squeezed her beloved as tight as she could until she felt something that poked her. Something that caressed her bikini bottoms. The dancer’s breath hitched as she pulled back from the Exalt’s arousal, pushed herself off the bed, and stood on her feet before him

“I...B-Before any of that, I wanted to give you something else,” she explained as she rolled her numb arm. Chrom sat up on the bed as his wife stood in front of him and began to do what she loved - the only thing she loved more than him.

Dance.

Olivia waved and shook her body to a tune only she could hear, but that Chrom could enjoy regardless. His wife used the courage from her craft to empower herself and overcome her usual tepid nature. On pure instinct, she danced- using her moves to highlight her body and not the absence of her usual flowing ribbons and weaves. Not even her loose hair could impede her performance as it flickered across her serene, closed eyes.

But peaceful was not the only way to describe her dance - it was also quite sensuous in nature. Soft, dexterous hands rolled and cupped over her well-kept body as she pushed out her thighs, her bosom - even her rump was given time to shine when she turned and rolled her hips in a most hypnotic sway. Her steps were far more provocative than she oft dared to show, as she honored her dearly beloved’s presence with an intimate, private dance.

Chrom gawked at his wife’s performance. He was certainly no stranger to the many moves she had, especially the ones she’d used to rally his soldiers for battle. Not even her private repertoire of performances could claim to shock him, though they always were a pleasant experience. But with this lascivious new attire, it was like he was watching her again for the very first time, on that dusty battlefield in Valm. it ignited yearnings and passions in him, reminded him  _ why _ Olivia had managed to so thoroughly capture his heart in such a brief period of time. He loved her. He adored her. He  _ needed  _ her.

Olivia ended her dance with a deep bow. Her eyes peeked behind her undone hair at the sure as the sun sight of her husband’s arousal throbbing between his legs. The shy dancer’s breath hitched as she fought down the urge to shrink against the floor. Instead, she stepped towards him, with as much swagger and seduction as her hips could manage to roll. She whipped her hair back to clear her face before her eyes slowly, sensuously slid open in the amber light.

“Gods, Olivia...that was amazing,” Chrom breathed as if he’d already experienced an orgasm. His wife blushed and smiled at his praise. She walked back to him and sank to her knees between his legs. Without facing him she mumbled out, “M-My lord, may I..., may I handle your sword?”

Her lord, her husband, blinked at her sudden display. His wife was...not what one would call utterly submissive. Tepid perhaps, but hardly this meek. Yet he couldn’t deny that there was a certain allure in her performance. Not just her prior dance, but now the way she had all-but prostrated herself before him. “...You...you, ah, may,” he grunted.

Olivia bowed lower to hide the rose on her cheeks. This was it- this was her chance to overcome that infernal ‘exalted lust’ that had afflicted her husband’s bloodline. She could trust herself to endure, even without a silly little potent. Her nerves steeled as she reached for his swimsuit and undid the drawstrings

_ ‘I can do this...I can do this,’ _ she told herself as she tried to pull his swim trunks down.

_ Whap! _

Olivia winced at the throbbing pain on her forehead, courtesy of her husband’s thick, meaty cock. Her eyes slowly trailed up the imposing scepter, from base all the way to the trembling tip.

_ ‘...I’m in danger,’  _ she lamented.

* * *

_ Hrrk! G-Glllrk! _

Oliva struggled against the cock in her mouth as she tried to push her head down. Her jaw was already stretched as wide as she could manage around Chrom’s dick. Drool and slobber poured out of her mouth and down the still-bare shaft as she tried desperately to take him down.

Fellatio was not new to her, but it was tricky. She may be the best singer in the army, but her true talent would always be her dancing. Not to say it was impossible to get her husband down. She just usually had a little push.

Or a large one.

Chrom grit his teeth as he endured his wife’s attempts. The urge to thrust his hips and plug her throat like usual was a heavy one indeed. But he already promised her to let her dictate the pace, and he would honor that promise to her. So he kept his hands bunched up in the bedspread as she coughed and spat her way down.

_ “Gods, have mercy on me,”  _ he lamented.

Olivia shook her hair out of her eyes and looked up at her husband for a reaction. He seemed pleased enough if the exertion on his clenched face was any testament. Olivia elected to take it as such as she doubled her efforts and pushed her head down. The added coat of spit made things a little easier until his crown bumped against the end of her throat.

The dancing queen froze with her lips wrapped around the top fifth or so fo Chrom’s cock. This was always the part where he’d grab her head and slam her down. Where he’d cast off the mantle of a noble as he used her throat like a cocksheathe until her vision blurred and her pussy flooded beneath her. But she’d have no such aid tonight - she’d have to do this herself.

Somehow.

* * *

Chrom winced at the  _ tight _ vice on his dick head. “O-Olivia, do you want me t-”

“No no, I-I can do it,” she insisted as she pushed her hips down his cock. The bikini lay on the bed beside them as his naked wife straddled Chrom’s lap. Her nails dug into his chest as she tried to let the spit-soaked shaft slide up her snatch. Olivia’s hopes that gravity would aid her were being called into question as she struggled to push him deeper into her waiting walls.

But try as she might and must, halfway was as far as she could go. Normally that would be more than sufficient for him to thrust up and meet her. For him to simply grab her hips and shake her up and down his dick until he unloaded deep in her eager womb. 

But not tonight. Tonight his hands were still dug into the sheets as he bit his bruised lips to suppress his needy groans. He wanted to fulfill her wish, and Naga willing, he would do just that. No matter what cost he’d pay.

...And yet it really did break his heart to see her struggling like this. The exalt’s grip on his sheet went slack at his side.

“C-Come on, I just need a little mo-ooh?!” she gasped at a sudden touch. Her eyes darted down in a panic to understand what had happened. “...Oh.” she blinked.

He’d lifted one hand -one single hand and caressed her hip. Olivia had been alarmed at the sudden act but relaxed when she realized he wasn’t going to grab her or take control. He simply stroked her skin, as gentle as the cool breeze outside.

Olivia looked down at Chrom and smiled. He shared his own as she let go of his chest and rubbed his hand with hers. Their wedding bands tapped together as a soft chuckle and light google escaped their lips.

A nice, quiet, tender moment...

* * *

“W-WHy won’t you cuuuuum?!”

Olivia thrashed and growled - actually growled in frustration as she pushed her hips up and down Chrom’s dick. Literal hours had eclipsed her by as she kept going until she was awash in sweat from toe to head. The juices from her pussy made the laborious task slightly easier, but she was still no closer to reaching his lap, and even further away from coaxing him to climax.

The night peeked in from the shutters as she desperately ground her body atop him. Chrom’s hand stayed at her side, now motionless, as he fought his own losing battle. The urge, the  _ need _ to thrust up was a siren’s call - one that he knew all too well would merely lead to the same broken bed and a satisfied, though greatly pained Olivia. He didn’t want her to miss any of this wonderful paradise - he wanted to spend it with her, regardless if it was in bed or simply side-by-side on the beach. “O-Olivia, I think I’m close,” he grunted.

His words should’ve inspired her, invigorated her...but it did neither. If anything it only crippled her already battered self-worth. She kept going, kept trying to coax anything more than a few measly droplets of pre-cum from the Exalt’s scepter. Her efforts brought her closer and closer to her own orgasm. Until suddenly...

...She pulled off.

It’s just...it’s not...I-I can’t!”

Olivia rolled over in utter frustration and faced away from Chrom. Tears streaked down her eyes from actual, genuine despair at how horrifically she’d failed. She brought her knees up to her chest as her hopes of a tender night were dashed by her own inability to conquer the exalted libido. It was a cruel, mocking reminder that even if she had his ring - even if she had his heart and all his love, she could never truly claim Chrom as hers. Her body was too weak...

“Olivia, it's okay,” he soothed her from behind as he stroked her shoulder. She winced at his touch, his calm voice that simply reminded her of her own weakness. One that perhaps she could never hope to overcome...but still one that she could navigate around.

She didn’t even hesitate and reached for the vial on the nightstand.

Chrom tried to pull her back, but she was already out of his grasp. “Oliva, wait! We don’t have to-”

_ “Ulp ulp ulp Pwah~” _

“Ngh!”

Olivia suddenly dropped the potion while a warm, almost burning sensation overtook her body. She sighed as actual steam in the temperate room as the queer potion did its work. The Queen’s weary, frustrated body sprung back to life and filled her with newfound vigor. More than that, the slick arousal in her loins practically flooded over as she was afflicted with the mightiest need of all.

“Hah...h-haah...n-now we ca-”

“...W-Wait.” she froze. Her eyes darted down to the empty phial on the edge of the bed. The realization had come, but it was already too late. She’d drank the exalted potent.

All of it.

A few drops were enough to keep her going and get him into a state of ravenous need. A single sip would keep them both going all night and leave her bedridden the next day. She’d never even  _ tried _ to drink half of it before… and now she’d downed the whole thing.

Every last drop.

Olivia stiffened at the sudden silence. Utter silence save for the distant waves, the breeze through the trees, and the groans of a man beyond the edge of lust. Her eyes stayed locked on the wall as someone, or something gripped her shoulder.

Olivia gulped.

“...Oh no.”


End file.
